


Seducing Reagan.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [53]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Kate tries to Seduce Reagan will it work or will it back fire.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder, Michael Corinthos III/Willow Tait, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Seducing Reagan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's the latest Kagan One shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Wayne Tower in Kate's office Kate's sitting at her desk over some paper work as Mark walks in followed by Ryan who had taken over the role of Batwoman 

while Kate was missing only to give the suit back to Kate when she was ready as they walk in they see her sitting there and Mark walks up behind her and looks down at 

what she's doing and laughs. As he looks at Ryan whose looking at him trying to keep from laughing. As Mark leans forward.)

Mark: What you got there Batwoman?

(She jumps at the sudden voice next to her and then looks at him as he quickly walks around the desk which has Ryan laughing at her face.)

Kate: You two suck.  
Mark: That's what Mary said.

(Ryan looks off trying to keep from laughing as he walks back around the desk and looks down.)

Mark: How to seduce Reagan Queen.

(Kate covers it up and looks at him.)

Mark: Cute. You know i think i saw Reagan with this same type of paper.  
Kate: Shut up.  
Mark: What you doing?  
Kate: Planning a date between me and my girlfriend thank you.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: So you need to seduce a woman you just got back together with?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: And whose idea was this?  
Kate: I can't say.  
Mark: Let me guess she's blonde and has an accent.  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Oh.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: So she's taking advice from Sara Lance.

(Ryan's trying to keep from laugh.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: How do you know i didn't come up with this?  
Mark: Because some how seducing my once again new girlfriend doesn't seem at the top of Kate Kane's to do list.  
Kate: I just added it.

(He looks at her and laughs as he looks over at Ryan who has her hands up in the air.)

Ryan: Yeah see she's my girlfriends sister so i'm staying out of it.  
Mark: Yeah well she's my sister in law and i'm trying to stay out of it.  
Ryan: How's that working out for ya?  
Mark: It's one of the many perks of being married to a Kane. I get to pick on one.  
Ryan: Even if this one just happens to be Batwoman.  
Mark: True.  
Kate: And could kick your ass.  
Mark: Name the time and place Kane.

(She looks at him as Ryan starts laughing at her face.)

Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Ryan you heard him.  
Ryan: Oh i did.  
Mark: Oh come on.  
Kate: Well you did just say name the time and place.  
Mark: See now that's not fair. You just got your sister's girlfriend involved.  
Kate: Luke's back there too.

(Mark turns and looks at him then he turns and looks at Kate.)

Mark: Okay you're an ass.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Tell me something i don't know.  
Oliver: We would but where would the fun be in that.

(Kate turns and looks at him as Mark starts laughing at her face.)

Kate: Oliver!

(She walks over to him and he hugs her her getting her to laugh at him then pulls away from him.)

Oliver: You know if i didn't see her myself i never would of believed of it.  
Kate: Yeah yeah. What you want?  
Oliver: Nothing it's just when Mia called me and told me that you were alive i didn't think.  
Kate: I never died. I was just being held by a nutcase.  
Mark: Now Kate that's no way to talk about Oliver.

(Oliver looks at him as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: Not me. I'd never.  
Mark: You really are fun to pick on.

(He looks at his as Kate's trying to keep from laughing as Michael and Willow rush into Kate's office.)

Mark: Hey.  
Michael: Hey we need your help.  
Mark: Mine.  
Michael: Yeah.  
Mark: But it's two days until Valentine's day.   
Michael: I know and i know Veracity will be mad at us but.  
Mark: She's out on tour right now. I was gonna surprise her at their next stop.  
Michael: But still. Mark we could really use your help.  
Kate: What's going on?  
Willow: Nina found out that Nelle's her daughter and now she's threatening me and Michael with another custody suit.  
Mark: Legally she has no rights to Wiley.  
Ryan: How's that?  
Mark: Well is there DNA proof that Nelle was actually Nina's daughter?  
Michael: No just where Nelle's from?  
Kate: Knowing where someone is from doesn't make them that person's mother.  
Willow: So what does that mean?  
Mark: Is there anything she has that actually proves that Nelle was her daughter?  
Willow: A neckless.  
Oliver: That wouldn't prove much to a court of law either. A judge would need a DNA test to prove that this Nelle was her daughter and if you guys have no DNA to prove 

it then whoever told Nina that Nelle was her daughter really had no proof of it.

Willow: So without a DNA test proving that Nelle was her daughter?  
Mark: There's nothing Nina can really do. She can apply for a custody hearing but. Something tells me no judge will take her case without actual proof that Nelle was 

her daughter at the time of her death.

(They both look at them and then look off.)

Willow: Mark she's going to keep at it.  
Mark: Well unless Nina's willing to do an DNA test to prove that Nelle was her daughter then there's nothing she can do.  
Ryan: Who told that Nelle was her daughter to began?  
Michael: Jax did.  
Mark: Jax did.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Mark: This wouldn't happen to be the same Jax whose been trying to steal my wife would it?  
Michael: Yeah.  
Ryan: Yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah well. In that case.  
Kate: You're gonna have to call and tell her.  
Mark: I will. I just hope she won't be to mad at me.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Michael: Thank you. You have no idea how much help you're gonna be.  
Mark: Yeah and i'll do my best not to kill Jax.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Mark: Oh and Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Good luck with Reagan.  
Kate: Thank you. I'll need it.

(He looks at her and laughs as they walk out of the office and towards the elevator as they get there Mark pushes for it to come up and get them as their waiting there 

he pulls his phone out and calls someone he knows and they answer it then they get onto the elevator and Mark closes the door on it. Back over in Kate's office.)

Oliver: What is it with people and wanting to rip that little boy out of their home?  
Kate: I don't know.

(He nods his head at her.)

Kate: Okay um.  
Oliver: No not asking by.  
Ryan: And i just got a text from my parole officer asking where the hell i am.  
Kate: It's your day off.  
Ryan: I know it is. She's probably gonna bug me about my place of living now.  
Kate: You realize i also work in real estate.  
Ryan: I realize that. But i can't really afford housing in the Crow's district.  
Kate: Yeah but the building's I've been buying up are not in the Crows District.

(Ryan looks at her and laughs.)

Ryan: Oh.

(Kate hands her some listings of apartments outside of the Crows district.)

Kate: Look through that and then come back to me and i'll see about getting you into one of them.  
Ryan: I can do that. And thanks alot Kate.  
Kate: Anytime.

(Then she turns and walks out of the office.)

Kate: Okay.

(Kate goes back to planning what she can do for Reagan on Valentine's day. Over the next couple of days Kate continues to plan one hell of a Valentine's for her and 

Reagan and has even gone as far as to ask Santino if Reagan could have Valentine's day off and when Reagan found out she looked at Kate who looked like she wanted to 

laugh at her.)

Reagan: Okay. What you planning?  
Kate: It's a surprise.  
Reagan: Oh come on Kate. You know i hate that those.  
Kate: I know. But i have a feeling you'll like this one.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: Okay.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off as Kate watches her walk out of the office Kate looks off smiling to herself as Veracity walks back 

into the office with one of the other girls behind her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey. Have you seen Mark?  
Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him then smiles at him seeing her he walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi. So you looking forward to tomorrow night?  
Mark: Anytime with you. I always look forward too.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: Anyway. Where were you?  
Mark: Sorry i was going to call and let you know where i was.  
Kate: How'd it go?  
Mark: She's down and determent to get Wiley out of Michael and Willow's custody.  
Calamity: Why? What's going on?  
Mark: Jasper Jax opened his mouth and told Nina that Nelle was her daughter. And now because of it she's going to be suing both Michael and Willow for custody of him.  
Veracity: Which mean's there goes any chance of Chase ever getting Willow back.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: But i thought.  
Mark: She won't listen to that. She said she doesn't need a DNA test to proof that Nelle was her daughter.  
Mary: Actually she does.

(They turn and look at her.)

Mary: I'm sure you guys pointed this out to her.  
Mark: Yeah and she won't listen.   
Kate: So what can they do?  
Mark: Hope the judge doesn't award Nina the right to sue Michael and Willow for custody.

(She nods her head at them.)

A couple of days later.

(Over at the Hold up Ryan's over at the Hold up looking over the apartment listings for a place to live as Mary walks up to her and kisses her cheek getting her to 

turn and look at her.)

Ryan: Hey. What's up?  
Mary: I just came from the Clinic and wanted to know if you had anything planned for tonight?  
Ryan: As much as i love to spend tonight with you. I can't i have to work.  
Mary: Oh damn and here i was looking forward to seeing you without these on again.

(She eyes her up and down which makes Ryan laugh at her as she turns around in her seat and pulls her closer to her and she kisses her as their kissing she smiles in 

it then pulls away from her.)

Ryan: I'll more and likely show up when it's the next day. But i can still go over.  
Mary: Well than.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as Kate walks into the bar.)

Ryan: Hey boss.  
Kate: Hey. Have you found anything yet?  
Ryan: No. In between meetings with my parole officer and well work. And spending time with your sister.

(Mary's trying to keep from laughing. Then she gets an idea and looks at her.)

Mary: I have an idea.   
Ryan: What?  
Mary: We've been together about what four five months?  
Ryan: Yeah.  
Mary: Move in with me.

(Kate and Ryan look at her.)

Ryan: Really?  
Mary: Yeah. I mean. She lives more at my place then in her van. Why not make it official.  
Ryan: It would get my parole officer off of my ass.  
Kate: I'm sure it would.  
Mary: You don't think it's a good idea?  
Kate: It's up to you Mary. I mean if you want her to move in with you. Have it.   
Mary: What you think?  
Ryan: Well like i said it would get my parole officer off my ass about place to live and well being even closer to you would help out a lot.  
Kate: And her sister standing right here.

(Ryan looks at her and laughs.)

Ryan: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. And if you wanna move in with Mary it would make it easier on you.  
Ryan: Yeah. Okay.  
Mary: Yay.

(She kisses her getting her to laugh in it as Kate walks off laughing at them. Then she pulls away from her.)

Mary: I'll see you tonight.  
Ryan: Yeah.  
Mary: Okay.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off and Ryan smiles to herself.)

Kate: Whipped.  
Ryan: This coming from the woman whose trying impress her girlfriend.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: She's hot so sue me.  
Ryan: I would but it's no fun if i do.  
Kate: Mhm.

(Ryan starts laughing at her girlfriends sister's face. As they continue to talk and joke around Mark walks into the bar followed by Michael and Willow seeing them 

Kate looks up at them.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Everything okay?  
Michael: Depends.  
Kate: On what?  
Mark: Nina just got approved by the judge to sue him and Willow for custody of Wiley.

(Kate and Ryan both look at them in shock and then laugh off the annoyance.)

Michael: Happy freaken Valentine's to us.

(Mark looks at his friends and feels bad for them.)

Ryan: What about the DNA testing?  
Willow: According to the judge she doesn't need one in order to sue for custody of Wiley.  
Mark: And just how much money did Nina pay the judge in order for him to say that?  
Willow: Seriously?  
Mark: I'm sorry. But in my opinion i think the Judge should really think about this.  
Michael: Yeah well he's not and he really doesn't care. He's the same judge that granted me and Willow custody of Wiley in the first place.

(Mark looks at Kate and then to Ryan who look off annoyed.)

Mark: Diane taking the case?  
Michael: No she's now Nina's lawyer so now we're looking into finding another one.  
Mark: No need i know of one.

(He grabs out a napkin and writes down her number once it's written down he hands it to him and he looks at the number.)

Michael: Laurel Lance?  
Mark: She's the best defense attorney i know of other then well Diane.

(He nods his head at him.)

Willow: Will she take our case?  
Mark: If you ask her nicely.

(They laugh at him.)

Michael: Okay i'll call her now.

(Willow nods her head at him as Mark looks at his sister in law still very much annoyed.)

Kate: She didn't waste anytime.  
Mark: Yeah and why do i get the feeling that the person who put the idea of Nina suing Michael and Willow for Custody was Ava.  
Kate: Would that really surprise you?  
Mark: Of course not.

(She nods her head at him as he looks around annoyed.)

Later that night. 

(Over at Reagan's motel up in her room Kate's finishing getting things ready for her as she's finishing Reagan walks up to the room and opens the door to find Kate 

there and laughs at her.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. I'd ask how you got in here but.  
Kate: I told house keeping that you're my girlfriend.

(Reagan laughs at her as she walks into the room more and closes the door.)

Reagan: Wow. You went all out.  
Kate: I did. You like it?  
Reagan: I do. Wow. And i even like what you have on.

(Kate looks down and laughs.)

Kate: What?  
Reagan: Just a jacket and no shirt gotta say. That's new.  
Kate: Well it was this or i wear just a bikini and well my sisters would give me hell for that one.  
Reagan: Why's that?  
Kate: Because you'd tell them and they wouldn't let me live it down.  
Reagan: I'd never. I'd tell Mark.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: And he's happily married to my sister who would tell her Bandmates in a heartbeat.  
Reagan: Yeah well her bandmates like you are very very hot so.

(She grabs Kate in and kisses her getting her to smile in it. As their kissing Reagan pushes her jacket off of her and throws it to the floor as it lands she deepens 

it as their kiss deepens they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it Kate smiles in it. As their deepend kiss continues it sends them into a love making 

session. Over at the Hold up Ryan's there mixing and sending out orders as Mark walks into the bar with Veracity behind him as they get to a table Veracity sits down 

and kisses Mark who smiles in it then pulls away from her as he walks off towards the counter and orders a couple of drinks once he has them he walks back over to 

Veracity and sits down as they enjoy their own Valentine's day date as their talking and joking around Michael walks into the bar with Willow and they both walk over 

to them and sit with them to have their double date with them as they join them they start talking and joking around. Back over at the Motel that Reagan's staying at 

up in her room both her and Kate are under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kiss continues she deepens it sending them into another love 

making session which gets hotter with each time they make love to each other.)

Later.

(Both Kate and Reagan are under the covers talking after a number of times of making love to each other.)

Kate: So much for dinner.

(Reagan starts laughing at her.)

Reagan: Well i'm sorry Kate i didn't mean to spoil your dinner plans.

(She leans in and kisses a couple of places on her chest getting her to close her eyes in enjoyment. Then she pulls away from it and looks at her.)

Kate: But you know what?  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: This was much more fun.

(Reagan laughs at her as she kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Which is something they do through out the 

rest of the night in between taking breaks and eating just get their energy's up again just so they can go another round and they both have a feeling they'll both be 

in a lot of pain in the morning but for right now all they want to do now is be with each other and hope no one interrupts them. To which their both surprised that no 

one has yet. And hoping it will hold off until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that and i really hope this is what RubyRosefan had in mind if it isn't feel free to let me know down in the comments below.


End file.
